Traditionally, game tables are structurally limited to a configuration for a particular game. Often a limiting factor is the scoring configuration required to play certain games. To name some examples: pool tables have pockets; air hockey tables have low profile goals for a low profile hockey puck; foosball tables have soccer-like goal; table hockey has miniature hockey goals on the surface of the table; and ping-pong only requires a net on the game table. Due to these different needs, game tables are commonly stand-alone tables limited to a particular game where a user would be unable to play other kinds of games on that particular table. Accordingly, to play more than one kind of game may require the user to have more than one game table. Unfortunately, the footprint of each additional game table may consume valuable floor space.
To overcome some of these setbacks, game table manufacturers began offering multi-game tables. A multi-game table is a modular design where the user may change a top surface panel of the table to play other games on the same table. In other words, the multi-game table is limited to tabletop games of a similar size top surface panel. Although these multi-game tables reduced the requirement for an individual table for each table game, multi-game tables suffer from still other setbacks including the need for each tabletop game within a multi-game table to include its own goal or scoring components. By needing each tabletop game to have its own goal or scoring components, the user may more easily break, misplace, or encounter issues setting up each tabletop game of the multi-game table. For these reasons, there is a continuing need of improvement for table games.